Currently, most of the ordinary bags in the market are unable to fold, those can be fold is too soft which poor in the function of protecting. Besides, there are suitcases or bags with integrated inner space, which is not easy to adjust the spatial pattern, for example, when putting in a small item, since there's no specific fixed small space for storage, so it's not easy to fix the small item, as a result, such small item couldn't have better protection and easy to be broken. Usually, the users need to open the entire suitcase to access such small item. The current suitcases make users hard to quickly, conveniently and safety store or pick up stuff in the suitcase. If they want to pick or put stuff, they need to open the entire suitcase or the inner space of the suitcase, and the inner space of suitcases or bags do not have corresponding spatial design based on the need. The inner storage space tends to be an entire space, which is not able for users to open them partially for picking or putting stuff.